


Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor

by AugmentedBeauty



Series: Adam Jensen x Alexandra Montgomery oneshots [5]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugmentedBeauty/pseuds/AugmentedBeauty
Summary: It's rather early in the morning, and it's Adam's birthday. Alex can't help but feel soft, blessed to have him in her life. There's no better day to remind him how grateful she is for all the love he gives her on a daily basis.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Alexandra Montgomery, Adam Jensen/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adam Jensen x Alexandra Montgomery oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402513
Kudos: 2





	Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> This cute little thing popped up in my mind all of a sudden this afternoon, and I dived right into this little idea. Adam’s POV because hell yes, I feel like it. I listened to Better by Khalid a lot while writing, I'd suggest you check the song out.

His eyelids feel heavy as he slowly regains consciousness, but unlike many other unpleasant times concealed in his past, there’s no negative feeling accompanying him in this process. While Adam wakes up, he can only feel her sweet touch as she lovingly caresses his cheek, all her love for him in that small gesture of hers, the warmth of her body close to his, and some strands of her curly hair lightly tickling his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes, and the first thing he sees is Alexandra’s bright smile, her beautiful, dark brown eyes looking down at him so gently as she’s keeping herself up on her forearms. His light, still sleepy smile that curves his lips can only come naturally, as nothing feels better than this. Adam gently reaches for the back of her head with his right hand, dragging her down for a sweet good morning kiss. As Maribel slowly backs away to take a better look at him, Adam catches something in her gaze that has him raise his scarred brow a bit, silently asking her what it’s all about.

“You know, if two years ago someone told me I would feel as happy as I do right now, I don’t think I would have believed them.” his hand moves to her left cheek as she speaks, and Alex leans into his touch as she goes on “Having you in my life like this is literally the best thing I could ever ask for. Every day I wake up in your arms feels like a pure blessing, heavenly. I just feel so lucky to have someone as caring as you are. I love how much of a beautiful person you are, how selfless you are. You have a heart of gold Adam, and you deserve only the best. And damn, you’re handsome. I mean, look at those beautiful eyes, at those tempting lips…just look at you. What a sight for sore eyes you are, cariño.” Every word coming out of her mouth is completely genuine and heartfelt, and he can only feel blessed to have such an amazing woman in his life. Sometimes he even asks himself what he has done to deserve her. Alex smiles down at him again, her gaze so full of love and so emotional. “I don’t know, maybe I’m gonna sound sappy right now, but I don’t really care. You’re perfect to me, and time will never change that. Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor.” 

Speechless, he still tries to show his love and gratitude as good as he can. Adam can only kiss her again, nice and slow, holding her as close to him as possible, hoping she feels as loved as he feels right now. Sometimes he asks himself if Alex does even realize how good she is for him, how much she makes him happy. Her presence and love mean peace and feel like heaven, and Adam just wants to enjoy this moment as much as possible. He takes his sweet time as their lips move in sync, caressing her cheek with his thumb, getting drunk on her love until they have to reluctantly break the kiss in need for oxygen. Adam guides her to lay on his chest, with her head being in the perfect position to let him stroke her hair lovingly, to let him play with her curls as he takes in her scent. And the way she happily does so, melting completely in his arms, warms his heart even more. He honestly thought peace was a distant memory for him, but then she came back into his life, fully, and everything changed. He went through two hellish years, but then she came in like a ray of sunshine. 

“You’re the best thing that happened to me.” he mumbles out, all of a sudden, knowing he can say such a thing without fear.

“I can say the same, Adam, don’t you ever forget that.”


End file.
